


Howling Hotcakes

by TheWeepingMonk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, Multi, One Shot, Pre-Poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingMonk/pseuds/TheWeepingMonk
Summary: Scott's favorite customer comes in eighteen minutes later than normal and nothing is ever the same again.
Relationships: Isaac Lahey/Kira Yukimura, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Howling Hotcakes

**Author's Note:**

> prompted by [this tumblr post](https://halebaccari.tumblr.com/post/616934545579720704/was-march-an-absolute-hellscape-for-you-too-did)
> 
> read[here](https://knownasemrys.tumblr.com/post/618207464439087104/ship-scottkiraisaacsummary-scotts-favorite) on tumblr

**7:40 AM**

Scott drums his fingers impatiently as he waits for his favorite customer to make an appearance. Every day for over four months, at exactly seven thirty in the morning, a tall, gorgeous man stops in before work to flirt, buy a muffin, and a vanilla latte.

It was currently seven forty.

"Maybe he's sick?" Suggests Kira as she comes up front to restock the donut holes.

"Maybe." Scott agrees with a sigh.

"Scott!" Stiles shouts from the back. "We got a customer asking about a last minute wedding cake!"

Scott frowns, and Kira kisses his cheek. "I'll take over the register, and stall if he comes."

Scott gives her a proper kiss. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

Kira chuckles and shoos him away to the kitchen where Stiles hands him the phone and mouths, " _Bridezilla_."

Scott takes a deep breath, then gets to work on getting the details he needs to take the order.

* * *

**7:48 AM.**

Isaac grabs onto the wall that rests just before the bakery's large glass window, forcing himself to catch his breath. He'd slept through four alarms, and when he'd finally woken up half an hour later than normal, he'd scrambled to shower and get ready without letting himself look as unhinged as he felt.

He was supposed to be at work in twelve minutes, but he just couldn't resist stopping by Howling Hotcakes to see the sweet baker who always asked him about himself as if he really cared.

Isaac straightens himself up, taking one last calming breath before he makes his way into the bakery, the chime of a bell sounding behind him as walks towards the counter. Disappointment hits him like a brick when he sees the girl who usually makes his coffee at the register.

He commits to getting his usual order anyway, figuring if he was going to be late, he might as well get _part_ of what he came for.

"What can I get you today?" The Cashier– _Kira_ , he thinks–asks even as she starts ringing up his usual order.

"A banana nut muffin, a vanilla latte, and..." He looks at the display case, deciding to change things up so he didn't seem so predictable, "A chocolate peanut butter cupcake."

Kira gives him a little amused smile, as if she knew exactly why he threw that last item in there. "Four eighty three."

Isaac cocks his brow as he pulls out his wallet. "Isn't that a little low?"

"Not for our most _handsome_ customer," She says flirtatiously.

Isaac blinks at her in surprise, a smile slowly spreading across his face. He hands her a ten dollar bill, and slips the change into the tip drawer when she goes to the display case.

"Cute _and_ generous," She comments and, okay, maybe he had come to flirt with _Scott_ , but his bisexual ass wasn't going to complain at being hit on by a hot girl instead. 

"Cute? I thought I was handsome?" He questions playfully.

She shrugs. "You're both. Cute like a puppy, but handsome like a gentleman."

Isaac chuckles. "I don't think I've ever heard someone describe me that way."

"What about gorgeous? Cos that's how _Scott_ describes you."

Isaac perks up at that. "He thinks I'm gorgeous?"

Kira smiles knowingly. "Extremely."

Isaac huffs in disbelief, planting his hands on the counter and leaning over it slightly. "Well, why hasn't he asked me out already?"

Kira sets his muffin and cupcake on the counter, reaching under it to grab a box. "Because of me."

Isaac furrows his brow. "Because of you?"

"I'm Scott's girlfriend."

Isaac’s heart sinks. "Oh."

"Please don't make that face, it's not what you think," Kira tells him quickly. "You see, Scott and I are poly, and we've been trying to find a third partner for over a year now. But it hasn't exactly been easy to date–a lot of people are turned off by it–and so the reason he hasn't asked you out is because he doesn't want to scare you away."

Isaac stares at her, his brain doing its best to process the information while Kira goes to start on his latte.

"He really likes you," she adds after about thirty seconds of shocked silence. "And I know we haven't really talked much, but anyone who can make him smile like that is all right in my book."

It was really weird to hear that his crush's _girlfriend_ approved of him.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" He questions once his brain finally starts to work again. 

"Because I love him, and I want him to have everything he wants," Kira answers. "And I know that he likes you way too much to risk losing you by saying all of this himself."

"But he barely knows me," Isaac points out because he doesn't know what else to say.

"He knows you moved here six months ago after your father passed away. He knows you wanted to adopt a dog, but found a stray kitten and kept her instead. He knows you named her Iris because that was your mother's favorite flower and also because it's the name of the Flash's wife. He knows you hate caramel, cherries, and dark chocolate, and that you love vanilla lattes, muffins, and your best friends, Erica and Boyd. He knows you work as a vet tech, and that you love your job." Kira says. "You're not as much as a stranger to him as you might think."

Isaac blinks at her. "He remembers all of that?" He questions in awe.

Kira smiles. "He's good at that you know. Remembering the little details. At actually listening to you."

Isaac hums, a small smile on his lips. The truth was, he knew quite a bit about Scott too–that he had a dog named Theo, that he had started Howling Hotcakes with his best friend Stiles right after High School, and a bunch of other little details he's let slip over the past few months–and it felt nice to have someone care to know him too.

Kira doubles down on making his latte, allowing him a moment to process.

Scott was nice, good-looking, and made his insides twist in the most pleasant ways, but he was already taken. In most scenarios, Isaac would mourn that fact, but in this one...well, he kind of _dug_ the idea of still getting to have him anyway without the depravity of cheating. 

Isaac clear his throat to her get Kira's attention. _"Hypothetically_ , if I did ask him out, how would that work? I mean, with you?"

Kira sets his latte down on the counter next to the baby blue box containing his treats. "Well, I'm not asking you to date me too if that's not what you want, but if you ask Scott out, you should know that we're a package deal either way."

Isaac nods slowly. He has so many questions, but his phone buzzes and when he looks he sees it's a call from his boss. He grabs his stuff. "I really have to go."

Kira nods, and says, brightly, "Have a nice day!"

Isaac's lips twitch with a smile that quicky falls when he answers his phone.

* * *

**8:03 PM**

Kira massages Scott's shoulders, knowing they were aching from making a wedding cake last minute. "You should've called Liam or Alec in to help you today."

"Liam had lacrosse practice and Alec isn't great at detail work." Scott groans as she digs into his shoulder blades with her thumbs. " _Please_ keep doing that."

Kira chuckles and plants a soft kiss on the top of his head. He leans farther over the counter, exhausted. "Why don't we close early tonight so we can go home and I can massage your back?"

He turns his head slightly. " _Just_ my back?" He questions flirtatiously.

She smiles. "Unless you can think of somewhere _better_ to use my hands?"

He opens his mouth, but the chiming of a bell signals a customer and he closes it again.

She's pleasantly surprised to see Isaac when she looks up, and by the way Scott jolts up, so is he.

"Hey," Isaac greets, both of his hands finding their way into his jeans pocket.

"Hey," Scott greets with more energy than he has. "I was told you tried a chocolate peanut butter cupcake this morning."

"I did. It was like heaven in my mouth." Isaac says. "It made me wonder else I've been missing out on."

"Well, we've been told our chocolate fudge brownies are the best in town, but since you like vanilla I'd suggest our bubbly champagne cupcakes," Scott says.

Isaac glances at Kira, then back to Scott. "I'll take both, but, uh, I didn't really come here for the sweets."

Kira smiles, and pats Scott's shoulder before she goes to the display case to get his order. It seems her little nudge this morning had done the trick.

"Then what _did_ you come here for?" Scott questions, sounding hopeful even to Kira's ears.

"I came to ask you out," Isaac says.

Scott's eyes widen, and shift to Kira who just flashes a smile to let him know she approves before setting Isaac's cupcake in a to-go box.

"I came to ask _both_ of you out, actually." Isaac continues, bouncing on his feet nervously.

Kira looks at him in surprise, finding his shy grin in her direction downright adorable.

"Wait, you _know_ about us?" Scott questions, and Kira hurries to stuff Isaac's brownies in a small to-go box.

Isaac nods. "Yeah, uh, Kira explained it to me and I was little unsure how to feel at first, but...well I'm Bi, and I don't know if I'm poly too, but I'm willing to give it– give _us_ a chance if you two are."

Scott looks to Kira with those soft brown eyes lit with hope and a silent question, and she nods because she'd give Scott the world if she could, just as he would her. Besides, Isaac was hot, and sweet, and he was already a fixture in their lives.

"We'd love to go out with you," Scott answers with the same charming smile he gave Kira when she said yes to their first date.

Isaac smiles, shoulders slumping in relief.

Kira grabs a sharpie from under the counter, and starts writing on the bigger to-go box. "Text us later and we'll sort out the details then." she says as she slides his order over.

"I will. Definitely." Isaac says. He starts to pull out his wallet, but Scott stops him.

"It's on the house."

"Are you sure? Cos I don't mind paying."

"I'm sure," Scott tells him, with a small smile.

"But you still have to pay for whatever you get tomorrow," Kira adds. "You might be our most handsome customer, but you still have to pay _something_ or it's not really a discount."

Isaac chuckles. "Fair enough."

"Seven thirty?" Scott questions.

"I'll be here," Isaac promises, grabbing the boxes. He looks between them as he adds, "I look forward to seeing you both."

They both smile at him, and he graces them with a charming grin as he walks backwards.

Isaac leaves, and Scott pulls Kira to him, resting his forehead against her chest, arms wrapping loosely around her waist. "Thank you."

Kira gently strokes his hair. "You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad it worked out this way."

"Even if it hadn't gone well, I appreciate you doing what I couldn't." Scott tells her earnestly.

"Well, you can show me your appreciation by closing early so we can go home, relax and wait for Isaac to text us."

Scott tilts his head back to look up at her. "Sounds good to me."

Kira kisses him, then they start their normal routine of closing down the bakery for the evening, an air of excitement and anticipation settling in and making the mundane tasks much more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this!


End file.
